


Busy

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [52]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Could you do an imagine for Cloud Strife for a Soulmate!AU whenever someone draws something on their skin, it shows up on their soulmate’s skin too? So reader is constantly busy and always has to write notes on their body. So of course the notes show up on Cloud’s skin too. Then they meet and Cloud for the first time and somehow, it ends up with Cloud doing a small favour for them and reader writes something along the lines of ‘the hot blond guy’s name is Cloud and we need to meet next week’
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223





	Busy

Cloud lied down on his bed, thoughtful. His blue eyes were focused in the ceiling above him even if he wasn’t really watching it. His mind was far away from the room, as he couldn’t stop thinking about his soulmate.

Almost like they had been thinking about him too, the blond felt a soft tingle in his arm and he quickly looked down to it. The round but messy handwriting of his soulmate was etched there once more. This time, just like the others, it read something that he couldn’t quite understand. ‘Baker 23’.

Most of the time, when he read what his soulmate wrote, he didn’t get it. Sometimes it was a combination of random words and number just like that one, other times it was phrases like ‘the usual, 2 big, J’ and Cloud wished it could tell him something about them. He had tried replying, writing something in his other arm so it hopefully appeared on the soulmate’s skin too. He never got any replies.

Hurriedly sitting up on the bed and picking up the marker that he kept on the bedside table, Cloud scribbled something in his left arm. The marker hovered over his skin for a moment as he thought what to write in case they saw it this time. He decided for something simple and wrote down the word ‘hello’.

Patiently waiting, Cloud thought about the situation. Did his soulmate not see his notes? Did they see them but were unable to reply? Were they afraid to reply? If only they knew how their particular bond worked, they would manage to communicate with each other.

The blond took a quick look at his arm again, but the words in his skin hadn’t changed. With a resigned sigh, Cloud lied back down and fantasized about meeting his mysterious soulmate.

-

Y/N grunted in frustration, being overwhelmed at how crowded the shop was once again. Sharing delicious food with people sure was great, and it was amazing that everyone loved the dishes so much, but it was incredibly stressful running such a busy business. Hopefully their new plan would work and someone would show up to help once for all.

With speed and efficiency, Y/N put the food in different containers and closed them, delivering it to the people waiting and loudly reclaiming their food. Apparently everyone was in a hurry, or rather they were just really impatient.

Crossing out names and dishes, Y/N then proceeded to take a little break. It was then when the improvised delivery guy appeared. He was just one of Y/N’s friends, who helped by getting the food delivered when they had the brilliant idea of not only serving food at the store, but also at the clients’ homes as long as they paid a little extra money. The only problem was that the ‘delivery guy’ didn’t have a vehicle and had to go everywhere by foot, which took too much time.

“No news from the ad?” He asked Y/N, who sighed and plopped down on a chair.

“Not yet” The aforesaid replied, noticing the establishment was finally empty after hours of serving. “Hopefully someone will show up soon”

“What if they don’t?”

“Then we’re screwed…”

Y/N looked down to the notepad, which everybody said it was ‘just your arm’, but it was better than actual notepads. Those you could lose or misplace and it ended up being a mess. It was easier to just write on one’s arm, even if with messy and hurried handwriting.

As they were about to scribble the word ‘AD’ to try and remember to check on any possible volunteers to be the delivery person as it was asked on the advert, something appeared on the other arm. The word ‘hello’ had appeared, making their heart race. Y/N’s soulmate had been trying to communicate, leaving little messages like those. But the diner was far too busy to stop and take the time to respond. If only they could meet, they could find out the true meaning behind the term ‘soulmate’.

-

Completely forgetting about that mysterious person who wouldn’t reply, or at least trying to, Cloud went outside on his motorbike. The skin on his arm seemed to mildly tingle still, and his blue eyes briefly fell on it. Two letters showed up on his wrist, ‘AD’. As usual, he had no idea what they meant.

He accelerated on his bike, trying to shove aside the obsessive thought of his mysterious soulmate. Cloud sighed in frustration. At least the familiar feeling of riding his motorbike made him feel free. The wind in his hair, the adrenaline running through his veins, the impact of the speed on his body.

But suddenly, Cloud had to bring his bike to a halt. He gasped when he saw a big poster that seemed familiar to him. He had seen those posters all over town, but paid no attention to them. Until the pieces seemed to click in his mind. It wasn’t A.D. as in letters or initials. It was ‘ad’ as in advertisement.

The blond quickly stood from his motorbike and swiftly ripped the poster off the wall. His blue eyes traveled through the words, assimilating them as fast as he could. A hunch told him it was important, that such poster could very well lead him to his soulmate. Once and for all.

“Help needed” He read again, silently mouthing the words he had almost memorized by now. “Delivery person for hire at our shop, access to personal vehicle required”

Folding it neatly like it was a treasure map, Cloud saved the poster in his pocket. He looked over his shoulder to his bike and walked back to it. When he started the engine once more, he knew he wasn’t wandering anymore. He now had a destination.

Even as the city was a blur around him, his bike didn’t seem to move fast enough. To compensate for this, Cloud’s heart was wildly racing inside his chest. His mind was running free, imagining the many scenarios in which he could met his soulmate. Finally. How they would smile at him when they were hit with realization. How their eyes would light up. The way they would immediately know one another as soon as they were face to face. Like they had known each other all life. Because they were destined to be together.

When Cloud finally made it to the address specified in the poster, his heart was still beating fast. He paused at the door, taking a good look at the place. He imagined a big restaurant, classy and expensive. He was almost relieved to see it was simple and humble. It was only a small establishment, still filled to the brims.

He walked in with determination, not letting that nervous feeling in his stomach to take over. A little bell rang over his head when he opened the door, gathering the attention from the people behind the counter.

His eyes wandered around, examining each person trying to determine who could be the one he was looking for. He felt himself shaking slightly as he advanced towards the counter.

“Hello” A person greeted him from behind it. “I’ll be with you in a moment”

“Alright” Cloud muttered, watching them in curiosity.

They wrote something on their arm and absently put the pen on their ear for safekeeping. Cloud’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed their arm was actually scribbled all over, words written with dark ink staining their skin. However, he told himself to calm down since that didn’t mean they were his soulmate.

He closely watched them as they hurriedly walked up and down, frantically taking orders and serving dishes. Cloud thought to himself that, if that were the one, it all made sense. They were probably too busy to reciprocate. But that could change. He was there now.

When they were finally ready, they approached Cloud again.

“Okay” They said, nearly breathless from all the movement. “How can I help you?”

“I was here for the… ad?” As he held the poster up, Cloud couldn’t help but to glance down to their arm, searching for that very word. It was useless trying to look for it in the sea of letters written on it.

“Really? Oh, that’s great!” Someone dinged a bell, earning their attention. They took a step away, already heading to their new customer. “You’re hired!”

“But…” Cloud uttered in astonishment, seeing as they were already leaving.

“Right now I’m swamped, but come back tomorrow, first thing in the morning!” They exclaimed over the pandemonium of voices. “Name’s Y/N, by the way!”

The blond gawked at them, rendered helpless as they were already gone. He still lingered there, watching in fascination how they attended the customers.

Resigned, Cloud sighed and took a step back. Maybe that wasn’t it. It definitely wasn’t how he had pictured it anyway.

As he was heading back for the exit, he tensed up with a familiar feeling. His skin was tingling like it had done many times, and soon enough something was appearing on his bare forearm. He immediately whipped his head back, just in time to see Y/N writing something down on their arm.

Cloud couldn’t help but to smile a little when he read the words ‘meeting the hot blond guy tomorrow morning’ as they showed up on his skin. The spark of hope had ignited inside his chest once more.

-

Y/N’s mind burned with thoughts. As they made it to their store, they yawned and shook their head. The remnants of slumber were still trying to claim them back. Or maybe it was the exhaustion of lack of sleep and working too much.

“Morning” A deep voice said, causing Y/N to look up in surprise.

The blond guy from the day before was already there. He was leaning down on his motorbike, parked right next to the shop. Honestly, they had supposed he wouldn’t be showing up until much later. Y/N didn’t expect him for hours, it was barely dawn.

“Good morning” They replied, heading for the door. “Let’s talk business”

“Actually…” He began, leaning away from his motorbike.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name” Y/N interrupted, already jittery for the day ahead.

“Uh, Cloud…” He frowned, looking down to his crossed arms.

“Well, Cloud, we got a lot to do” They went to open the big metallic door, which the blond helped to slide up with ease. “We already have a few deliveries to make”

“You’re not open yet” He replied, puzzled by their statement.

“Tell me about it” Y/N huffed in exhaustion.

“I was… actually hoping to talk to you”

“What about?”

“Well, I…”

“Look” Y/N shook their head, noticing his hesitance. “If it’s not work related, I don’t have the time for it”

“But…”

“I’m sorry, but I’m way too busy to think of anything else”

Cloud gawked at them and watched them get to work. Y/N was already inside, moving some boxes and opening others. They heard an annoyed sigh behind them and before they could turn around to Cloud, he had grabbed their arm and tugged at it.

“It’s important” Cloud urged them, bearing a grave expression.

“Okay…” Wary about whatever he had to say, Y/N faced him completely. “But please make it quick”

They couldn’t really think what was so important. Cloud was basically a stranger, a person that showed up in their lives not long ago. They had only met a day ago and exchanged very few words. What could he have to say with such urgency?

To their bewilderment, Cloud showed them his forearm. Y/N stared, baffled, at his bare skin. There was nothing worth noticing in it.

“Your arm?” They blinked repeatedly. “What about it?”

“It erased already…” Cloud clicked his tongue, now holding his hand up. “Can I have your pen?”

Y/N frowned, carefully taking the pen they always carried in its place tucked over their ear and handing it to him. Cloud’s brows furrowed in concentration as he started writing something down on his own arm.

Startled, Y/N jolted up when they felt something tingling. Butterflies flew in their stomach when they realized it was the exact same spot Cloud was writing in, although he wasn’t touching Y/N’s arm.

Feeling too shocked to utter any words, all they managed to do was look down at their own arm. Y/N then read the words Cloud had written in his, but replicated on their own. They read ‘I think we’re soulmates’.

Y/N shoved a hand against their mouth, staring at Cloud in awe. The both then locked eyes with them, but remained silent. Y/N wondered if he was experiencing the same as them. The racing heart, the shaking knees, the stomach in knots, the urge to smile.

Blindly reaching out, Y/N pulled out a chair without looking away from him and plopped down on it. They took a deep breath when the pressure was lifted from them to remain standing. It felt like too much at the moment.

Moving carefully as to not startle or upset them, Cloud did the same. He sat down on his own chair, right by their side. The silence lingered for several more seconds.

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Y/N finally uttered with a weak voice.

Cloud didn’t reply. Instead, he looked down and wrote down on his arms, right below the words he had previously scribbled and that were starting to erase already.

‘You don’t have to say anything’ He wrote with messy handwriting.

Y/N felt guilty when they recognized the calligraphy. They had seen it before, but had never tried responding to it. They had been scared to commit to their soulmate, but also too busy to focus on other thing that wasn’t work.

They took a deep breath and grabbed a spare pen from their pocket. Their hands were trembling as they began writing a response.

‘I’m sorry that I never spoke to you before but…’ Y/N paused, not knowing how to express themselves. ‘I’m glad I got to meet you’

They smiled, and with the corner of the eye noticed him smiling as well.

‘Me too’ Cloud wrote, not daring to glance up from his arm.

Even if the person he had been waiting for was finally sitting next to him. Even if they were so close that they could touch, but he didn’t reach out. Surprisingly, the moment was mildly awkward taking in consideration they were actual soulmates.

‘I can help you’ Cloud continued, still writing. It felt easier than speaking up. ‘That way you won’t have to be so busy’

‘I would like that’ Y/N replied on their arms. The silence returned, this time calmer. Simpler. More comfortable.

Y/N timidly scooted closer to him. Their sides were brushing now, but even if Cloud slightly tensed up at their sudden closeness, he didn’t move away. Y/N smiled and placed a hesitant hand over his. Cloud didn’t react for several seconds, but then rotated his hand so it was enveloping Y/N’s. When they dared to lean their head on Cloud’s shoulder it felt… perfect. For the first time in they didn’t know how long, Y/N didn’t feel frantic. They could breathe, they could take a break and relax. Now Cloud was there for them, like they would be for him. And they felt safe there with him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I would love to know what you thought about this! :)  
You can also read it on Tumblr: https://randomfandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/189429974392/busy-cloud-x-reader


End file.
